Linger
by PenguinxLove09
Summary: Bella is accident prone; a trip to La Push causes unexpected trouble. Whats the trouble & what about Edward? Ch8 up. The plan is being executed. Esme is going along and they're headed out. Alice still misses Jasper but can she hold off? R&R. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fanfic for Twilight, and first in three years. Please _review_; criticism, advice, suggestions, your opinion. Anything.  
I have another fic I came up with the idea for so I should get the first chapter to that up soon. I'll post it on here as well when I do.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"Bells"**

Bells rang in my head as the day I had been dreading approached and I was suddenly excited being one step closer to spending the rest of my existence; not just my life, with the one I love. Those dreaded bells rang louder and louder, I swore I was going insane; absolutely insane. I heard a rapping noise and there was a knock on the door followed by Alice barging in. Her enthusiasm wasn't always infectious, though it was always there, and I had been becoming more and more cynical as the days passed. It hadn't been but a couple of weeks since I broke the news to Charlie who was definitely less than thrilled I that Jacob hadn't succeeded in doing what Edward had. He had reluctantly agreed even though we moved the wedding forward. It was something about Edward's velvet purr and elegant dress when he asked for my hand then proposing for a second time in front of Charlie.

Renee was a different story, she was at first a little worried since "this had been the boy who broke my heart", but I convinced her that it wouldn't happen again. I thought she would hate it, that I was marrying so young and in Forks; yet Edward was so entirely handsome and came from such an affluent family she knew I would not be risking any opportunities and then okayed it very emphatically. I sighed at the memories and how hectic my life had become, between wedding planning and then planning for the honeymoon a dull moment hardly found me except for at night when I would lay next to Edward. My daydreaming ended once Alice flipped on the light and laid eyes on me.

"Bella! I have a few wedding dresses picked out; come try them on." She bounced toward me her face gleaming.

I ran after her to a separate room in which she had been doing all the wedding planning. Stationary choices for invitations was stashed in one corner, bridesmaid dresses in several designs, fake wedding cakes in every design practical; the room was huge and stocked with everything and every book to design a wedding and order specific things. It was lovely and I could never repay her for all the hard work I never wanted her to do, I guess allowing all this would be everything she wanted. And it was.

"Alice, this is amazing!" Not as if I was surprised, this is Alice we're talking about; overboard is practically her middle name.

"Esme, helped a little." She said shyly, though I knew Esme probably just did the invitations; Alice likes to do things completely herself.

"Thank…" before I could finish Alice interrupted, "Try this one on!" She already had it off the hanger and ready to for me to try it on.

"We may need to make a trip to Port Angeles soon, girls' night out!" She could sense I was about to complain, "Before you complain, you're going and we're going to have fun." Alice's definition of fun was different than mine and it always involved shopping or some type of turning me into her personal Barbie doll, but I loved her for it.

"Fine, fine."

"Bella it'll be fun, I promise!" she looked like she had something else to say so I nodded her to continue, and confirm that I would indeed go, "You also need a Bachelorette party, it's a tradition! I'm thinking that we combine the two and really splurge on you!" It didn't sound that bad, I knew she would insist on doing both shopping and a party so I figured that was the best way to go and if allowing her to splurge on me made sure they weren't separate affairs I had no objection, though I did wander what all she meant by splurge.

"It sounds wonderful, Alice."

"Oh I knew you would love it!"

We then got back to wedding things and as she was messing with the hair accessories that she had put into a tray I began undressing.

"Would you like me to turn around?" she asked.

"I don't really care," I said as she danced over to the couch and relaxed taking the hair accessories with her, "I'm going to be a part of this family soon." She loved that idea, I was like the sister she never really had in Rosalie, yet always wanted.

I had all but my under garments off as she giggled, I began to feel self-conscious until I heard a gasp and more giggles from Alice, she had seen this coming and I guess she hadn't seen me getting mad so she didn't bother to warn me. I wanted to be mad but it was Edward, and he would see more than this eventually. Maybe this would tempt him enough to succumb to my desires, we lived in the same house now, and I shared a room with him.

"I am so sorry my Bella." He sweetly apologized.

"That's…okay." I was a little embarrassed as if he could read my thoughts. He took a step toward me, and I feel into his embrace.

"I should leave you guys alone" Alice said slyly and Edward gave her a sneer; he had read her mind.

He scooped me up nearly throwing me on the black leather couch which had previously occupied Alice. He was going to be a tease, I knew it, he was old fashioned and I hated it. We were engaged the wedding date was set, but again, old fashioned; _I wonder if I could tempt him_. He smelled intoxicating, as I pressed my nose into he shoulder just beyond his collarbone it only became more intensified. He kissed the middle of the right side of mine jaw line the side in which I was the most sensitive. His kiss created a blazing fire; in which he attempted to put it out with a myriad of kisses only to set my skin ablaze. He had me pushed against the back of the couch and with the tip of his left index finger he felt the curve from my hip to thigh, back and forth a few times; he kissed me with fervent passion alas and hoisted me upright and standing.

Alice stood at the door smirking at him, curious. She walked in and smiled gracefully at me trying to hide that she pretty much knew what was going on. She sat back on the couch after grabbing a dress and holding it for me to get.

_Ugh_, I sighed to myself; and suddenly as I uttered I was worried she would feel that it was directed toward her when it was anything but.

"Bella? Is something upsetting you? Did I do something? I'm so sorry." She rambled on, poor Alice she searched desperately for my acceptance.

"Yes to the first and no to the second." I ambiguously admitted desperately hoping Edward wasn't listening, he would have to talk about it if he was; about the dangers and it all boiling down to that we weren't married.

"I won't tell." She promised.

"You wouldn't have to your thoughts will give it away."

"Oh, its about Edward…what's wrong? Not cold-feet right? That would kill him." She said, she was obviously very concerned; first hoping I wouldn't hurt her brother and second wanting to help me.

"He's just too…" I trailed off, doubting it should really upset me

"Is about…" the light bulb went off, "how he's so old fashioned?"

"Yea…" I admitted sheepishly, hating that it really bothered me.

"I would have a talk with him, but I somehow doubt that is what you want."

I nodded.

"I'm not sure then, if you can't tempt him into it you'll have to wait. You won't be able to talk him into this." She offered, as I pondered how I would go about it; almost tempted to move up the Bachelorette party. After all she was my maid of honor, and Alice.

"We could always move the Bachelorette party to this weekend…no one needs to hunt and I need a weekend out" I casually lied a little there, though more and more I wasn't so sure it was a lie. Alice beamed with excitement.

"That is a great idea Bella!" she exclaimed, and grabbed her phone. I almost hoped no parents were involved, I knew Alice would put two and two together and it would be all too awkward to have Esme there.

"Everything is set Bella," she informed me a few minutes later, "We're going out Friday and will be home on Saturday afternoon."

"Thanks Alice" as she bolted out the door and grabbed Esme. _Great, his mom is going…great. _

Esme came in and hugged me, and I was hoping she didn't put the two together like Alice had and figure out why I wanted to move this up. Stupid vampires. Esme then sat on the couch next to Alice and I remembered I still had dresses to try on. I went to grab the first one, I slipped my feet in and pulled it up; it was beautiful. I was sure this was the one, it had thick spaghetti straps with a lace cuff over my shoulders and dipped in back just to the middle of my back, it was long and satin. I motioned Alice to come help me zip the back.

"Its lovely, Alice."

She looked a little astonished, for some reason.

"This was Esme's wedding dress." I couldn't tell if liking it was making her happy or sad. I turned to Esme, who shot me a look of approval; I felt like part of the family more than ever.

"I wanted you to at least have the option of wearing it, I consider you a daughter." I loved feeling like I belonged, and I loved them all dearly; maybe not Rosalie, but this was wonderful. Tears welled up a bit as it sank in.

The front of the dress was amazing, I was in awe; tiny rhinestones were woven in the right places, there was a lace and rhinestone pattern that trailed to the back and met at the middle of my behind. I eyed the back more carefully as Alice spoke, "Would you like better lighting?"

"Yes," as she flipped a switch and suddenly the back sparkled almost like Edward's skin did in the daylight. I carefully unzipped it as Alice handed me a less flashy one, which was definitely more modern. I stepped out of Esme's wedding dress and eyed the one Alice was holding up; the straps were thicker and it scooped down in front. This dress was definitely made to accentuate a great body. I stepped into it, and was a little disappointed, sure the front looked great sequins everywhere but it didn't fit perfectly like the other one did.

"Alice, I think I'm going to stick with Esme's," I said stopping her from grabbing the next one which was the same cut just with lace and sequins in front and dipping in back, "I think Edward will really like my choice especially since he's old fashioned."

"Oh Bella, you're the first of this family to actually decide to wear one of my dresses." Esme said, full of joy just like the night Edward told them I had decided to marry him.

"You look beautiful in that one, Bella. Edward will really love it." Alice said.

I slipped back on my long shorts and my favorite blue tee shirt that had one of those pointless little pockets on it. It was already evening by the time we had finished and I was feeling hungry. I ran downstairs where I found Edward patiently waiting on the living room couch.

"Dinner time for the human," he announced, he had missed me.

"I love Italian!" I said as I made my way toward the kitchen

He just smiled at me, my favorite smile; it made my heart melt and filled me with desire. I was so glad tomorrow morning was Friday. I ate my food in silence as Edward watched me; he must have something planned for tonight the way he looked at me.

"Bella would you be interested in watching a movie tonight?" he asked as the phone Alice bought me a few weeks ago rang. It was Jacob.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella…" he muttered out, something must be wrong and my heart sank at the thought.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

No reply.

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"I need to see you." He said.

"I'll be down as soon as I can." I said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

"What does the dog want?" Edward said coldly

"He needs to see me."

"Would you like a ride?" he asked.

"Yes."

In a matter of seconds he was in the Volvo waiting for me and raced down the path as quick as I got in. The ride lacked conversation, and in a matter of minutes we were there at the boundary line. I slowly got out, and said my goodbyes to Edward as I walked to Billy's house where I was sure I would find Jacob. The air felt wrong as I approached, the house didn't look right though it looked as it always had and I knocked on the door.

**AN: Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: More reviews please? Thank to my reviewers so far. I would have updated yesterday but yesterday was finals day. **

**Its not bad news. **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Diving**

Jacob stood there holding a piece of paper, it was a lacey piece of stationary; odd. His face was sad, the look of defeat was written all over him. Was that a wedding invitation? Surely it wasn't.

It was.

Stupid vampires.

"You chose the _blood-_ him?" Jacob said as if he were surprised.

"Jacob, you don't understand…I love him."

I hated how he thought he would win. He was my best friend and I could have loved him, but not like I love Edward and I would always love Edward. He leaned down to embrace me, and I welcomed it. I didn't want our friendship to end even if he would always fight for it to be more and I realized this more and more as it felt like the end neared. He was so incredibly warm and I wanted to hold him tighter, his skin was so soft and…_smooth_.

"Bella, I love you." He said, but he wasn't full of just sadness. He was…crying? I didn't want him to, and I wanted to take back anything I had said to cause his sadness.

"I'm so…sorry Jacob." I said releasing from him as I wiped the single tear that had rested on his left cheek. He seemed embarrassed but grateful I was understanding and kind.

"Jacob, are we going to stand here all night?" I said trying not to sound impatient but I wanted to lift the mood a bit and spend time with my best friend.

"What do you want to do Bells?"

It had worked, he loved it when I wanted to just do something, instead of coming over to see what he wanted and leave; he missed his old Bella.

I shot him a playful look, I wanted to do something that we used to; anything.

"We could go cliff diving," he suggested, "or would it bother your _bloo_- Edward if I brought you back without dry clothes?"

I laughed at my Jacob, he smiled a lopsided grin and I knew he had something on his mind.

"Or you could just take them off…" he suggested, of course he'd say that.

"Jacob….," I said teasingly.

"You know, I could always dry them off with my body heat…"

He was full of suggestions tonight, all of them implying more than what Edward would allow.

"Jacob…" he _would_ want that. I still loved his humor, even if he was a bit impossible this was my Jacob.

"I made a promise Bells, I don't intend to break it; just call Edward and tell him that you'll be back late."

It was a beautiful day and just about as warm as it was going to get in Forks; and I had wanted to go cliff diving. I knew I couldn't tell Edward so I would have to let him dry my clothes, but he's my best friend.

"Okay, fine Jacob." I said with a defeated smirk.

"That's the spirit Bells!" He smiled my smile and I remembered why I loved him, he was my sunshine, he was playful, and wasn't always careful like Edward.

I reached into the pocket of the jeans I wore and slid out a shiny silver phone Alice had spent way too much on, I pressed '2' and waited for the ringing.

"Hello?" The other end answered.

"Emmett?" I said inquisitively.

"EMMETT GIVE THAT BACK!" I heard in the background, they must be playing around.

"Sorry my Bella, are you ready for me to pick you up now?" Edward said, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Actually, its going to be a while," I hoped he wouldn't ask why, I sucked at lying.

"Okay, love; be careful."

He hung up.

"We're good to go," I said as he grabbed the keys from his pocket and bounded toward the garage.

"Hop in Bells," he held the door open on the passenger side as I ungracefully made my way in.

"I guess this is why you never pursued Ballet," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, I hoped he wouldn't get any ideas from that Jacob was an odd one who made it his job to find some tiny bit of body language suggesting that I may not kill him for trying something.

Once we both got into the Rabbit, he drove toward the peak of the lowest cliff. The scenery seemed to flash by, the trees the soft sand of the beach and black pavement of the road seemed to collect behind us more and more. I stared out the window and for some reason felt the urge to lean into Jacob, he was so warm and gentle; and I loved him.

It seemed like forever until he stopped the car; the view was beautiful. I stepped out and felt the sand underneath my feet as I met with Jacob who grabbed my hand as we skipped towards the pier from which we would jump. I felt my feet sink into the sand, and there we stood; on the pier overlooking the ocean.

"Its beautiful," I acknowledged.

"Bella," he stopped and faced me and edged forward still clasping my hand in his, "I..," he closed the gap before us and I looked up at him out of curiosity, "I love you."

Before I could think of reacting he lifted my chin with his free hand and gently laid his lips upon mine. He tasted so, warm as if that was possible and smelled utterly alive as he exhaled right before he made his move. I wanted to pull away but something about the way he embraced me gave me an odd sense of comfort. I could have stopped him, I should stop him, but something kept me from it still. He was so warm and it was so relaxing. He kissed me again and I kissed back, instantly hating myself for it.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled back.

"Let's jump," he rebounded.

We edged towards the tip, an odd feeling of anxiety swept over me as if I had never done this.

"Hold that thought," he said grinning, "Before _you_ do any jumping I'll have to show you how."

"Jacob, are you forgetting, I've already done this."

"I'm still going to teach you…," he smirked; why did I have the urge to hug him? No, to kiss his warm lips and feel his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Okay, okay." I conceded.

"First you stand like this," he stood knees slightly bent and his body hunched forward, "you try."

I bent my knees and leaned forward with my arms hung at my side. Jacob laughed a bit; I must have looked awkward, as always. He approached me almost nervous but still light-hearted and buoyant.

"No, Bella," he said slowly reaching his hand toward my backside, "you don't stick this," touching me now, "out, no no no. You need to bend at the waist so you can spring forward not just plunge down."

"Oh okay," I bought it, but I don't think he had to touch me to show me that. Why wasn't I mad about it?

"After you get positioned, and as you leap using the balls of your feet you swing your arms like this," he continued and swung his arms up to make him as long and lean as possible, "you do this while diving forward."

I imitated him swinging my arms up as hard and fast as I could, hoping that would propel me.

"Bella…," he sighed a bit, "you should slowly bring them up."

"Oh," I tried again, slower this time bringing them up above my head stretching each muscle slowly.

"Like that," he exclaimed, "Ready to try this?"

I nodded, I was. He came back to where I was standing, grabbed my hand and smiled my favorite smile. We edged to end of the pier, he gave me a reassuring glance and released my hand.

"On the count of three," he started…, "One," I bent my knees as he showed me to, "two…," I sank lower into the bend, "three!"

I jumped, lifting my arms gradually and reaching them to their fullest length as I was outward and headed straight down for the ocean; and it was as if I was flying. The ocean smelled so pure, as if it were able to wash away any imperfections. I neared the surface of the sloshing waves and sucked in a deep breath as my head made contact. Gravity propelled me farther and farther down as I swam at an upward angle away from the pier. I finally surfaced to see I was almost a football field's length from the pier and Jacob was quite a bit down from me.

"Jacob!"

"Jacob! I did it!!"

I was proud of myself this time; and as I waded in the water I realized my shirt completely clung to me as if it were holding on for dear life and my jeans attempted this but they were heavy and loose yet they stayed up okay. I looked around and saw my Jacob swimming toward me, my heart jumped a little. _What was with me today?_ I wanted to tell myself to stop, I wanted to not feel the little urges and suppress my heart's abnormal actions. Jacob was my friend, he was my best friend and I was engaged to someone I loved.

"Bella, you didn't nearly drown yourself! Yay!" He yelled and did a little clap. His enthusiasm overwhelmed me with sensation I couldn't put into words.

_He is just a friend, nothing more than a friend._ I told myself, but the way his body moved and his warmth was irresistible. He swam closer, and grabbed me. I should have protested knowing where it would lead.

"Bella lets swim," he said urgently still holding onto me he swam to where the water was shallower, "come on."

**AN: Review. Any suggestions I would love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really need more reviews. It gets good here. Slight cliffhanger but I should have an update up tomorrow afternoon or evening.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Sunset**

"Okay, okay Jacob," I couldn't easily say no. I didn't have much time, I didn't want to miss him but I didn't want to miss out on having a good time with him while he would still accept me.

His arms slipped off my waist, and he floated to my side all in one swift movement. We swam. It was peaceful out here today; there was no rain, only sunshine overhead and clear skies. The shore was closer now than when I first dove in, much closer. I began to notice my close clung to me in such an awkward way; my shirt hugged my body as Jacob does and my jeans could barely stay on. _I hope they don't fall off_

"Come on, slow poke!" Jacob teased me.

"Well my pants keep falling off."

"Just take them off Bells, I won't mind."

"In your dreams Jacob Black," I reminded him

We were coming upon the closure of the afternoon, the sunset began to set. It was the beginnings of beauty and tranquility; it was a spectacular thing to see when you have lived in forks this long. Quite a few people would be coming to the beach to view it and relax, much like I had done with my friends the night I met Jacob.

So many things changed that night I began to think as I slowly, thanks to these baggy jeans, swam toward where ever Jacob wanted to stop and swim. That was the night I lured Jacob in and cursed him with such a strong crush on me. That was also the night in which some many pieces began to come together about Edward's strange behavior.

I noticed Jacob had gotten so far ahead of me, _show off_. I will show him. I began to lap my arms above my head with a quicker tempo and kick my legs to propel me faster. I went faster, and faster. He sped up seeing how I caught up. A challenge. I was always awkward in everything athletic except for swimming. I guess it was because its hard to fall over while swimming, at any rate this was something I wasn't so horrible at. I stopped for a minute I was nearly there but something was wrong; _crap._

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!"I shouted

"Need something Bells?"

"Umm my pants fell off…" I began, suddenly realizing I shouldn't have said that. I couldn't hide the blush that swept over my face the one Edward loved more than anything about me.

"Are you hinting at something Bells?" He looked way too hopeful; I definitely shouldn't have said that.

"Would you mind getting them?" I knew he could hold his breath longer, swim faster and he would have much better luck than I.

"Anything for you," he smiled.

Only seconds passed before a rustling motion of water sounded and he jumped up revealing his abdominal muscles that glistened in the setting sun, covered in water. I was on the verge of blushing, I had to concentrate, I wouldn't want him to get any ideas. He held my pants above his head way out of my reach.

"Kiss me first," he taunted.

It was not a consideration, I couldn't do that _again._

"Jacob…,"

"Bella…," he mocked; still holding them high above his head.

"JACOB BLACK give me my pants right now," I attempted to sound threatening.

He handed them over, reluctantly.

I slowed slipped into them and returned to his side as we swam a few more yards, he stopped and now we were very close to the shore. It was beautiful from here; it was so calm and lovely.

I moved up a bit where I could sit but still be covered in water.

"Bella come here," Jacob half startled me, "awww Bells I didn't mean to frighten you, just come here."

He was able to read me so well; Jacob was definitely not the same boy I met that first night I came down here.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you up; I can stand here completely fine." He cooed.

I made my way toward him and accepted his embrace, he felt so warm in contrast to the coolness of the water. _He felt amazing._ He leaned in to my ear, slowly possessing such a grace uncommon for his stature.

"Bella you feel so cold, I can warm you just…," his voice nearly had a purr to it the way it rang in my ears bending my will so easily, "turn and face me."

He released me and swam in front, facing me. He smoothly grabbed me around the waist. _When did Jacob Black get so…smooth? _I suppressed a deep blushed yet a little crept out. I hesitantly put my arms around his neck, the sun had set and the colors were beautiful; I hadn't noticed while playing with Jacob. His warmth was nearly as intoxicating as Edward's smell, but it must have been because the water was beginning to seriously get cold despite Jacob.

He released his hold to wrap my legs around him.

"JACOB!" I yelled, yet blushed again.

"Bells, you ruin the fun."

He then kissed me, He kissed me again. He tasted salty, and alive just like last time. I turned my face up, and distorted it. _Ugh, why does he have to kiss so well?_

"I'm sorry," he realized that I hadn't desired for him to kiss me, yet it was so…intense.

He carried me to the shore and we sat, legs curled up and watched the last of the sunset. It was getting late yet, I was not ready to leave.

"Would you like for me to dry your clothes now?" He offered.

I knew it would mean curling up next to him, yet I knew I couldn't go home drenched.

"I guess."

He rolled onto his side and I curled up into him, his arms draped around me. It felt so weird that we were outside.

"Jacob, Billy's out lets go back to your place?"

_Oh no, he'd take that wrong, I should clarify. However Billy would take it wrong too, but at least he was over at Charlie's new boathouse to fish._

"You bet!"

"Sorry Jacob, I didn't mean it like that."

He looked defeated but said "okay".

We walked to his Rabbit, I slid into the passenger side after he was in and the ride to his house began. It was infinitely shorter than the last but this time I was overly anxious. I checked my phone, Edward hadn't called yet, and I knew he probably went out hunting again.

**AN: Please review, just tell me how you feel about whats going on so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I caved. Here's the next chapter. It has a shower, Bella and Edward.**

Review.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Clean**

After fifteen minutes of driving slowly Jacob arrived, it was much different than Edward who drove so fast I hated it. He parked the car in the garage and closed the garage door; it was beginning to become quite dark. He opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead as he followed. I loved the feel of his house, it was…inviting. He escorted me to his room. He had gotten a new bed, much higher up and he still had space for other things. I plopped onto it still sitting up, it was so comfy.

"It's…amazingly comfortable." I acknowledged.

"Want to break it in Bells?"

_Why was he so suggestive today? _He must have sensed that time to steal me was running out.

He pushed me over and down making room for himself. Once he was situated he pulled me in tightly, I blushed again. I had never been in a bed with any man except Edward and suddenly this felt wrong; I was glad my clothes were nearly dry. I felt so guilty already, this only amplified it.

I had fallen asleep when woken by the ringing of my phone, it was Edward.

"Edward?"

"Bella, its midnight…"

He was hinting it was time to pick me up.

"Are you already waiting for me?"

"Bella, I've been waiting," he was upset and this made me feel infinitely worse.

"I'll be right there; I was just watching a movie with Jacob."

I hated that I lied, but I could do it over the phone.

"Bye my love."

He hung up.

"Jacob," I nudged him awake, he slept so soundly and looked like an oversized baby, "Edward's here, I need to go."

"Stay Bells, stay." He muttered, half-asleep.

"Jacob, I have to go. I really loved cliff diving though."

I had, it was such a grand exhilaration, I felt free as I bounded through the air to meet with a rush of coolness that enveloped my whole body and cushioned me. I loved the smell of the ocean right before my head broke the surface.

"Want to do it again soon? Like whenever your _bloodsuck_-Edward has to go hunt?"

"Of course! Bye Jacob."

I squeezed his large frame tightly and slowly made my way out of the door and walked toward the boundary line where I saw Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

"Ick, you smell, Love." Edward wrinkled his nose as I got in.

Stupid vampires and their oversensitive noses. I didn't smell anything on me.

"I'll shower when we get home."

"Sounds great, I'll join you."

My jaw dropped, my cheeks were flushed in bright red and I was hoping Edward wouldn't see me blush. He smirked and I knew he must have yet my mind began to wonder.

He _must_ be joking. At least he drove fast; I couldn't wait to get back now. Usually by this time everyone was in their rooms or Carlisle was at the hospital or in his study if he wasn't with Esme. He would bend to my will in such a steamy way. I would feel a contrast of extreme pleasure, Edward's cool body on mine and the hot water pouring over me. I would be overwhelmed. His body would be so smooth and I would have to fight the urge to scream. I could very well faint, though I was hoping I wouldn't. My legs wrapped around his, my lips entwined with his and all boundaries forgone.

I drifted off into a daydream fighting the reddening cheeks as I felt the curve and then turn-off; we were home, as well as everyone else.

I hurried up the steps and into Edward's restroom, he hadn't followed instead going to his room. I knew he was only kidding, yet I still could never know and I hoped he wasn't. I closed the door and began undressing as I started the hot water. I smoothed my hair back and glanced at myself in the mirror and then opened the semi-transparent shower door and it slammed with a thud as it usually did.

I squeezed out a quarter size amount of my favorite shampoo and began to lather my hair, I concentrated on rubbing it into each part of my head, scrubbing the follicles; I closed my eyes and began a simple daydream as I relaxed. For some reason I thought I had heard the door crack. I shrugged it off and reached for the conditioner now that my hair was satisfactorily cleaned. I squeezed out the same amount and worked it into each strand of my hair to soften it where the salty ocean water had damaged it.

I closed my eyes once again and set myself into a deep concentration as I had just a couple of minutes ago; I tuned out all sound except for the water droplets from the shower head rushing to fall over my body that rushed in my ears as if its speed were amplified. I began to run my fingers and hands covered in conditioner through my hair, I thought I heard another crack or squeak, must have been my imagination. My eyes remained closed as I washed out the conditioner.

Once any product was out of my hair I opened my eyes again to see Edward in just his boxers sitting on the shower seat a few feet away. Temptation coursed through every part of me that it could infect. I was suddenly nervous and I blushed so deeply it appeared that blood vessels had been broken in my face. Edward chuckled.

"W-what are you doing, in h-here?" I trembled.

"I promised I would join you…" he purred.

I hoped he wasn't teasing me this time, this was just too tempting.

"You're so cute when you wash your hair, now I know why it smells so delicious." He trailed on.

I stared; I was completely naked; this was odd. Very odd.

"Continue, Bella," he purred again, he has got to stop this whole seductiveness, "I want to watch you."

I had to admit I was a little crept out by that, but I still managed to blush. I began to notice every little detail. His eyes were so light in color, so lightly golden it comforted me. He looked at me with such intensity analyzing every movement I did subconsciously, my consciousness was far too busy going wild with anxiety and excitement. His breathed more than even necessary for a human, taking in every scent, even the ones I could faintly or not at all smell. He sat so utterly still, he was a statue. I washed myself with soap all over; he must have really enjoyed this. I washed up and down my arms, slowly, nervously. I moved to my legs bending over one then the other, slowly. I washed my tummy then back and I was perfectly clean, though my thoughts were anything but. Then I washed every bit of the suds off, as they pooled up together near the drain.

"Can I help you?" I said to the statue whose eyes glared into me.

"Bella, my Bella." This was so unlike him.

**AN: Would you like him to actually join her in the future?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I need more reviews. Okay so this chapter, is dramatic. It kinda cuts off, but I have up to chapter 7 typed out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Just Leave**

Then I opened my eyes again and said goodbye to the sweetest daydream my mind had ever concocted.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly, I had taken way too long. As usual with me, especially when I got to think my human minutes would turn into a human hour. I dried my hair a bit and ran the comb through it and fluffed it out a bit.

I picked up the night time outfit Alice had bought me at Victoria Secret, I asked her not to but it's really cute. I couldn't say no. I slipped on the pink underwear and bra and looked at myself. I was actually cute in these.

The bra hung just right upon my chest, shaping me well; the lace tailored the shape it gave me in a delicate, soft and feminine way. I picked up the light pants, the material reminded me of scrubs and it was blue, Edward's favorite color on me. The t-shirt was matching, cute. I put that on, flipped the light off and headed into Edward's room.

"Hello, Bella" his purr rang in my ears, and drew me in close.

"You are just too cute, delicious." He smiled holding me.

"Then try me," I tried to sound seductive; I climbed on him and he wrestled his way on top.

"Get some sleep Bella; you have had a long day."

He kissed me, and it was much better than Jacob who had the appeal of warmth and felt alive. Edward felt intoxicating. I crawled under the covers; Edward followed curled next to me. His arms were wrapped around me and I lay on top of him, slightly. The night drifted by me as sleep took me over.

_Dream_

_I was running along the beach my hand in Jacob's we came upon the pier and approached it slowly. It was raining, yet I wasn't bothered by it. We ran back and down to the base of the pier and sat under it._

"_Jacob I missed you"_

_He said that he missed me as well. We watched the rain pour heavier now. Humidity filled the air and I cuddled closer to Jacob. I kissed him, and then again, and again. His lips were light and buoyant, they were salty, and felt so alive. I straddled him continuing, he pulled me closer, closer, closer. I could barely breathe, yet I was beyond just comfort. _

_He laid down pulling me with him as we continued to kiss. A few moments passed and I rolled down beside him and allowed him to pull me close._

"_Jacob, you're amazing."_

_He replied with, Not half as much as you are. He was just a complimentary as Edward and he was so alive and warm. It was irresistible. _

I woke up. Edward was staring at me ready to say something. _Oh no I must have talked in my sleep._

"So you missed Jacob?" He started off with.

Anger rolled off his tongue, but he suppressed it and just purred.

Stupid seductive vampires.

"I must have been talking in my sleep."

A crimson wave breezed onto my cheeks and through all my willpower it remained until noticed, only to deepen. Edward chuckled at this.

"You never mentioned my name…but you seem to think Jacob is amazing," he sounded rather hurt.

"I'm sorry," I felt awful. My dream was almost a replay of yesterday, minus the rain.

"Bella, its okay," he smiled, "You're my fiancée, I love you."

But there was something untold behind that smile, something angry. I felt unsure, and wanted to ask but Alice stopped me.

Alice came in, overly excited.

"Bella! We're going shopping today!! Its Friday."

_How could I forget…?_

"I just need a couple of human minutes to get dressed and brush my teeth and…"

Alice interrupted, "And I'll do your makeup today!"

I was slightly dreading that but without Edward around I could talk to Alice about _things_ that were definitely annoying. I blushed, and an even deeper blushed escaped knowing Esme would be going with to shop for what would solve my annoyance. She would be objective, though.

"Alice…once we leave I…"

"Hang on," she paused, obviously visioning my choice to talk to her, "you're going to talk to me about…you know."

"Yea."

"Well we will buy something for that."

She was hinting at something obvious and something that I wasn't sure I would be comfortable with. My almost mother-in-law going with me to get lingerie, something her son will see me in and then take off that was bound to be awkward.

Alice began with seating me in front of a plethora of make up, beauty products and creams. She loved playing Barbie doll with me, and thus took the first beauty cream which was to moisturize the skin and lathered my face with it. This process was going to be long, at least Alice would be quick and I was beyond thankful for that.

My mind wondered as I was being made into Barbie. I thought about how the trip would play out, lining up different scenarios. _We walk into Victoria's Secret and Alice goes straight to the lingerie, she finds different things that she swears Edward will just __**love**__. I wonder how she knows, my mind blocks that thought. Edward is definitely a virgin. She has to know with visions. Why is my mind concocting all this? I should think about something else…._

I began to think about how angry he seemed, how hollow his I love you sounded.

Alice swept blush on to my cheeks, as if they needed it, then applied a shimmer powder. I glanced in the mirror, I looked so natural yet every feature was enhanced. I was anxious at that moment.

Alice bounded down the stairs acting more human than ever, she called Emse.

"Esme! Esme! Esme!"

In between the second and last calling of her name Esme materialized in the living room.

"Bella, we're going in the Porsche." Alice announced.

"O-okay, I'm going to tell Edward good-bye."

He was in his room sitting on the leather couch, I entered slowly. He seemed so tense. _Was my dream last night bothering him that bad? It couldn't be_. I was scared though I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, except for…kiss Jacob Black and he would never know about that he doesn't talk to Jacob. It had to be something else, but all thoughts evaded me as I approached the silent statue whom seemed to neglect my presence.

"Edward?"

"What do you want Bella?"

His hostility overwhelmed me, I wanted to break down crying but remembered that having on make up and crying didn't go together too well. I couldn't control myself, tears welled up as he wouldn't even look at me.

"Edward," I choked a little, and he turned around.

"Bella why would do this to me?"

It must have been that kiss, which I hadn't stopped, I hadn't told him but I kissed back.

"Is it Jacob?"

"Bella, just leave."

I stumbled out and forgot any previous notion to keep my make up in tact. I didn't even make it down the stairs before I collapsed and wrapped my arms around myself. Alice was waiting there for me. She picked me up and held me. I was oddly at ease in her arms; my love for Alice was infinitely strong.

"Bella, he's pretty mad I asked Jasper. Let's go somewhere, and we'll postpone this about a week"

I nodded and Alice carried me to her Porsche. It was comfortable but I couldn't get the image of the statue whom I loved, the one that told me to "just leave", out of my mind. Fresh tears rolled down as Alice drove. She didn't speak, or tell me where we were headed she just drove. I didn't notice scenery or even the speed at which Alice's prized possession reached, I didn't care. Alice touched my face with her cool hands, stroking my cheek and wiping away the tears.

**Want to know what happens next?  
Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Amazing response, I just need more of it. **

**Big thanks to:**

**Flamingred08**

**edough7**

**amobutterfly25**

**Um, I know you guys hate Jacob. You'll see it's not all his fault. Jacob isn't too terrible, he's just not romantically right for Bella. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kind of lengthy but its sets the stage.**

* * *

**Chapter six  
Your Warmth Feels Amazing**

We had arrived to a large hotel in Seattle, Alice took bags out of the backseat that she had packed for this weekend and we walked in. The lobby was beautiful, and vast, it looked formal as if you could hold a ball in it. People stood around and men gawked at Alice. Even the man who checked us in was wooed. Our reservation was for three patrons but she got him to knock it down for two and extend it until Tuesday. I wasn't sure I would stay that long, but even though all of me longed for Edward I didn't much want to go home right away either. At any rate, I'm sure the man would have allowed her to forgo payment with how she was able to manipulate him.

"You ready dear?"

He smiled widely at that, as if he thought we were _together._

"Yea, I guess. I just want to go home, home to Charlie…no to Jacob…no. I hate him, yet it's my fault entirely."

"Bella, it's okay. We'll talk when we get to the room."

I was sure it wasn't. Edward was probably thinking about calling off the entire thing. Why was he so mad? He wasn't mad the night that we were on the mountain and I had asked Jacob to kiss me.

Alice picked up the bags and I dragged my suitcase. Our room was on the sixth and top floor, number 615. I hated elevators; they always made me feel uneasy especially the kind like this one, where I'm virtually forced to looked down as I'm pushed up. The glass all around was crystal clear, as if to aid my easiness's demise. The people's heads looked like tiny dots on the way up, smaller and smaller once we reached the sixth floor.

We walked around a few hallways reading numbers that became closer to 615.

Alice and I were at our room, I had now forgotten elevator ride and the walk there, and my mind was occupied by just my thoughts. Alice swiped the room key and we were in.

"Just sit down, okay? I-I saw this coming the night you went down to La Push. I can see decisions you make but not why and not who."

I nodded, at a loss for words.

"I was in the living room, during a vision, watching a movie with Edward and Jasper. Almost as soon as it started I began to block my own thoughts but Edward read some of them. He didn't know how to take it until that dream.

I saw that you made the decision to keep going for a split second and I blocked it out, later seeing that you stopped. It didn't help that your pants had fallen off, Edward saw that too. He thought that you hadn't done anything and was going along as normal, I'm sure you noticed. But then you had that dream saying Jacob was amazing.

I tried to talk to him about it this morning before you woke up. I thought I had convinced him, but he didn't believe me because he knew I had your interests at heart in blocking my thoughts after that decision you briefly made."

I sobbed, Edward thought I had cheated. Edward hated me. He thought I had sex with Jacob, the thought suddenly repulsed me. Alice was instantly at my side, I was used to her comfort now. She wrapped her arms around me and I forcefully hugged her, buried my head in her tiny shoulder and sobbed.

"Bella, he'll take you back."

I should have taken comfort in this but it hurt that for even a while he didn't want me in his arms.

"I'm n-not his right now?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

I didn't care to hear more, I just wanted Edward. I wanted him to be the one whose body I was wrapped in.

"I just want him here now…"

"Dear, that won't happen. Bella you don't quite understand how we are about our mates. Even before I had sex with Jasper there was this feeling between us, it's indescribable. You only feel it if you're a vampire. That person is yours, it's a strong connection. You're territorial, and possessive.

If Jasper were to decide to go farther than kissing another female it would have torn me apart and even more so now. Edward thinks you may have mated or come close to it with Jacob. He's torn up by it, and doesn't know what to do now."

I could tell she had just seen that, the indecisiveness as he switched from one decision to another. My mind began pacing, then running, and finally exhausting itself all in a matter of seconds upon realizing what she had meant. I denied it, and then I thought about it, and knew it was true.

I wanted to slip out of consciousness, I wanted to hurt myself. I began feeling weak as I ran to the restroom and stuck my head in the toilet. I violently threw up as if to purge the idea of being with out him from my system.

"Bella, dear?"

"Sorry Alice."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I have no idea when he'll decide. He hasn't made the decision. I feel so useless."

I thought Alice was about to cry, she didn't like the uncertainty of my future or hers. I wanted to rip something, to tear something apart, to hurt something, anything to make this pain ease. If he left again, I didn't know what I would do. I sat and thought on the bed across from Alice. She came over and wrapped herself around me; Alice was so touchy-feely. It was comforting but not Edward.

Edward consumed my thoughts now. Now that I knew I couldn't be certain about what he was going to decide. I hoped that he would stay with me; I hadn't done anything except kiss Jacob and I had done that before.

"Alice, if I talked to him would he believe me?"

"I'm not sure, he hasn't made up his mind and nor have you."

I realized how indecisive I was; I contemplated it which brought back the vision of him hard as a statue and unmoving, just full of hatred. However I couldn't lose him, if I was going to lose him I wouldn't do it conceding to the inevitable I would be fighting on the way down.

"I'm going to talk to him about it, even if he won't listen."

Alice thought and there was a long pause.

"Bella, I want to tell you that it will work, but the truth is I don't know. I'm starting to think, err see that it may not work."

I cried harder and the urge to throw up crept upon me again.

"Dear I don't mean forever, he'll eventually forgive you." That was it, all it took; the tears began trickling down. Eventual forgiveness was not something I could manage. "You can stay with me until he does. Edward will see you aren't going anywhere and come to cope with the fact you are telling the truth."

Alice threw her arms around me; I was so weak I fell backward under her strength. I was comfortable, she was my best friend and so incredibly light.

"Bella, look I'm not letting you hurt yourself. I know the thought has crossed your mind. He'll come around or I'll change you before the wedding and then he'll come back."

She sighed.

"I miss Jasper."

"Why is that?"

"He leaves today for a week up in Denali. And he was mad at me this whole week…"

"What happened?"

I was suddenly concerned about her life, it sure made for a distraction, but I didn't want anything to upset Alice, she's too upbeat and happy.

"Well we fight a lot, I love him dearly and he is my soul mate, but things get rough. He had such a warm feel, even though he is stone cold. He hasn't been coming to bed all week. I miss him."

"I thought Vampires didn't sleep?"

I was confused; Jasper not coming to bed shouldn't be a big deal. Wait. I blushed, I had just opened up and invitation to hear about Alice's sex life with Jasper. I definitely was curious though, about what Vampires really do at night.

"We don't silly Bella," she stroked my cheek in true seductress style as if to emphasize her up and coming point, "Silly, silly Bella," she purred, and it was slightly starting to creep me out.

"You have sex at night?"

I blushed, a deep crimson red under the tear stains on my cheeks.

"Bingo, but it's a lot different, it is mu-u-u-uch more dr-a-a-a-wn out," she emphasized the right words reclaiming her dominance on top of me, "You see we seduce each other simply.

One night I may purr in his ear and say something. It's all about finding and exploiting the weakness of each other. That night I'll have him under my control and he'll follow my cue. The next night he may begin with tickling me to trying and find a new weakness and maybe it'll work, if not I'll put him under my control."

She breathed heavily on me, a cooling sensation swept over me and she gently rolled off.

"Sorry Bella. That was, out of line, but it's actually a semblance of how it works. Sometimes it is gentle and we'll just begin after lying in bed." She paused for a second, eyeing me carefully. She was evaluating how I would take all this. "Your warmth feels amazing, actually," she cuddled next to me and pulled me in, "I'm not hurting or bothering you, am I?"

"No, it's fine. It kind of reminds me Edward, I miss him too. He felt amazing when he would just lay next to me like…," she curled, holding me delicately and a chill raced through me, as if it were just that her stone body is cold, "t-that."

Tears sled down my cheeks, and I was getting colder. I missed his touch much more, even though Alice's felt only similar just more delicate and feminine. I couldn't get my mind beyond my longing for Edward, my longing for his touch. I wanted him to forgive me and tell me it'll all be okay, but I wanted him to first believe me, at least let me tell him the truth.

**AN: Interesting. It is slightly OOC, but Alice looses a little control because Bella smells so good and also because she misses Jasper.  
**

**Wanna know what happens next? See the little blue button that says submit review? Click it, put in your two cents and you shall see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Review, review, review.**

**They're still in Seattle and Alice has a vision. It won't be a good one. She has to make a plan. But she could easily lose control, will she?**

**Thanks to amobutterfly25 and flamingred08 for reviewing.**

**To answer a question: Edward could smell if she mated with anyone but a werewolf. He would smell their distinct smell on her when he normally wouldn't so he would know that they mated. With Jacob he smells that smell on her regardless so there is no way to know. **

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Room Service and a Plan**

"Bella are you cold? Or hungry?"

"I could go for a bit of food." I said timidly

"Would you like to get out? Or room service?"

"Room service."

I did not want to try to piece myself together enough to even leave the hotel; much less go out. Maybe I could go sit in the hot tub tonight, I'm sure Alice had appropriate wear for that packed. Alice was already on the phone asking for more food than I would ever eat.

"Yes, I'd like fries, a burger…yes. Also could you bring up chocolate ice cream? Thanks."

"Bella it should be here in an hour or less, it'll take forty-five minutes."

I reached for the comforter and the other covers pulling them over me, Alice slid in beside me and grabbed me.

"Alice, thank you. Seriously, I miss him so much and you keep me sane, you are my best friend."

"That's my job!"

She was way too perky, I'm sure she must have been a cheerleader or something. Her arms soothed me and my thoughts drifted inevitably to painful memories of Edward and how I loved him.

"Alice I just want to go home…I'm home sick."

"We can leave tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Thanks so much Alice, I just need to talk to him. I need to hold him. I miss him indescribably so. I want to hurry to him and seek forgiveness or hurry with the agonizing rejection."

Alice looked sad, she must have seen something. I guess Edward was still thinking.

"Alice, you saw something….Please just tell me"

She was hesitant and the anxiety was about to take hold of me. She didn't want to speak; she shook her head and looked at me sympathetically.

"Bella, he's leaving tomorrow night for Italy. He wants to start a new life and be away from any memory of the mate that hurt him."

I wanted to hate Jacob, but he hadn't done anything.

"Can I convince him?"

"You'll have to seduce him, catch him off guard…wait he's changed his mind. He's going to cross enemy territory. This could be bad. Very bad. He's only going to listen though. Will Edward just make up his mind already?"

"We have to get home now." I said adamantly.

"No Bella, we need to plan something. You need to weaken him."

"Okay, I'm up for anything."

Alice pondered how to do this, I'm sure it would involve some intricate plan. It would work though, Alice hardly failed.

"Once you seduce him, he will be close to you and long for you. Trust me; he will fall for _you_ again because he loves _you._"

It sounded as if she was implying something, her tone was dripping with something I should figure out, and I doubted she would tell me. She began to think again. There was a knock on the door, it was room service. Alice bounded to get it, she was so irresistible, no wonder she always got her way.

"Burger, fries and ice cream for Alice?"

The boy who stood at the door looked so dazzled, Alice was eating this up.

"I..am Alice," she purred; how evil.

"That'll be…." He paused so very dumbfounded.

"Here," she slipped him a large bill, he smiled taking it that she liked him and winked.

Alice sighed once he was gone, and chuckled a bit.

"How do you know this?"

I was determined to see what she meant; she sat the tray down and replied

"Bella, I _know_ Edward."

I was perplexed, and her tone was dripping again with implications. It was sweetly coated and peaked my curiosity with divine intensity. I began eating, the fries tasted wonderful and Alice was enamored with my eating habits. She could tell I wanted her to finish that sentiment, and she replied,

"Before Jasper was in…existence I got rather bored. This is something no one knows of, so please don't say anything."

"I won't"

I agreed in between bites of the delicious hamburger and fries. I was more curious now than even when Jacob had told me of the cold ones.

Alice curled up next to me again.

"Edward was reading, very lost in a book and I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He had never shown interest in me and that wasn't what I was aiming at and he knew this, I was simply bored. I kissed his neck gently then bit down, this sent him into shock and he went wild. I whipped around and pounced on him. I pushed him down flat, and I was straddled on him. He pulled me in close and bit me. I kissed him, hard and smothering like and he followed, then pinning me down. He changed his mind though, no longer in shock, and got off. It could have been awkward after, but he knew it meant nothing and since then we have always been close."

I sat down my tray of food, mostly finished and Alice held me even tighter, it felt comforting to be in her cold arms. I lied down and got under the covers once again, Alice followed.

"So how do I do this?"

"First I want you to talk to him, that'll ensure that he won't leave." Alice paused, "Then I want you wait a day or so, and then find the perfect opportunity. When Edward gets bored he'll find something to engross himself in." She paused again. "We are going to buy some simple, yet classy lingerie!"

I hated the notion of buying lingerie for someone that I supposed hated me. If it could work, though, I would try it. I agreed to it and she was already holding up and outfit for me to wear out shopping that was strangely agreeable, at least for me. A simple pair of jeans that were slightly big on and had rips in them with a diagonally striped green and white tank top and a green tee-shirt to go over it.

I redressed and came out of the restroom, suddenly feeling a small lift of spirit. Alice danced to me and swept my hair back in a delicately messy ponytail that could only be pulled off when she styled it. My cheeks were still stained and my eyes didn't look happy.

"Oh, Bella." Alice said out of the deepest sympathy.

"Don't worry dear, I'll fix you up."

She went to a small bag and opened it up on one of the beds. It held several creams, powders, and brushes. She retrieved her phone from the nightstand and quickly dialed a number and held it to her ear.

"Yes, Esme, as you know there is a serious problem"

"It's pretty bad,"

Upon hearing that I wanted to cry again, to further reinforce the stains on my cheeks and the red lines in my eyes.

"How quick can you make it to Seattle?"

"Okay, sounds fine."

"Yea, we have a plan."

"No, don't worry we can wait."

She hung up and looked at me, sitting on the opposite bed.

"Bella, Esme is on her way. She loves you Bella and knows you wouldn't hurt Edward. If all else fails she can talk to him"

I hated that notion, 'if all else fails' it implied that something could fail. It was such an uncertain phrase, and I craved security.

"Okay."

"We'll just have to wait a couple of hours," she said dancing towards me, motioning me to relax and laying next to me.

I lied curled into her; her arms were wrapped around me. I craved Edward more than ever now.

"Alice how does one seduce a vampire?"

"Bella, dear, it's all about scent and exploiting a weakness," her tiny pixie head went for my neck and I was at ease. I must be crazy. She pressed into it and filled her nose with the sweet scent.

**AN: Want to know what happens next? Review. **

**Also I'm putting up a poll so check that out and definitely vote. Until I have at least twenty you won't see what happens next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like but I know I should hurry up and get to the good stuff. Especially the chapter of her seducing Edward. Should he cave and have sex with her? Or should it be teasing but still work? I'm trying to figure that one out. Chapter 9 is almost done, and chapter 10 will most likely be all about seducing Edward.**

**Depending on how I decide to do that I may need to change the rating. **

**Also I'm going to start with a recap of last time's for each of these and give a summary.**

* * *

**Last time: Alice orders Bella room service and the seduction talk continues, but even more so. Alice comes close to losing control but doesn't. Esme is on her way and Alice is formulating a plan. Seduce a vampire is all about exploiting weakness.**

**This time: Esme is coming, they continue the talk. The plan shall unravel. Esme arrives and they go out.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Vampire Seduction 101: Victoria's (little) Secret and Esme's visit.  
**

"As you know," she lifted her head and leveled it with mine, "each vampire has their own scent. Jasper's is intoxicating to me, especially now that we have mated. Use that, because in your case it's intensified. I'm even intoxicated by it."

She leaned in again and pulled me closer to her. Her golden eyes met my chocolate ones in an intense coincidental manner. My body straightened out next to hers, and her head, once again, headed for a similar destination yet with a different path. The skin between her upper lip and nose traced my jaw line and slowly made its way to the middle of my neck. I shivered from the intimate contact, and questioned her motives for a spilt second then went back to being dazzled. Her hold tightened.

I had no clue what Alice was doing. I looked in her eyes; they were lightly golden, glistening even more so now. She stoked my cheek softly, and trailed her hand down my sides and stopped at my hip. She rolled me over and claimed her dominance, she leaned down and breathed on me, and I was then her little puppet, even more than before.

She danced off of me and held a small phone in her hand, open, and stood next to the bed.

"Yes, that one"

"Oh okay."

"Actually we are on the top floor room 615."

"See you soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at me angelically.

"That was just Esme, she will be here in fifteen minutes and…twenty seconds."

Alice stated everything so matter-of-factly.

She came back over to the bed, slowly paused and slid in beside me. She reached out for me and held me close. "Now where was I?" she purred. It sort of reminded me of Edward, and this was very unlike Alice. Shivers coursed through my body so comfortably, yet the urge to inquire was becoming ever-more present.

"Alice what are you doing?"

Curiosity had, indeed, taken over.

She pulled away.

"Sorry Bella, I'm really sorry. This is so unlike me. I got a little too into it I guess, but I'm trying to prove a point."

She sighed one of the most depressing sighs I had ever heard.

"I really miss Jasper. He would tense up just like you did, and he would let me control him similar to that."

"Well, I don't mind. I was just curious."

Alice seemed lost when she realized her longing for Jasper. She was so angelic and her porcelain features made her look delicate and fragile. She pulled me in closer and I lay there for a while. My mind threatened to vividly picture Edward and I stopped that notion by scooting closer, and closing any gap that could have been present. My arms wrapped tighter around Alice, she looked at me, seeing through my every motive and gave me a sympathetic look and smiled.

"Bella, it'll turn out okay, okay?"

"Okay," I looked down, not feeling entirely assured. I wouldn't be assured until I held Edward safely in my arms.

My forehead touched her cool nose, I held her closer than I had, bracing myself for the tears that could soon follow. I restrained myself for a few moments, but I smelled _her_, she smelled different yet faintly similar. Alice wiped away the two loose tears and held me closer for a few more moments. I remained motionless and was determined not to cry.

Her head moved downward and past my cheek, her nose brushing the edges, capturing every scent it could as she moved downward. Her nose was at the edge of my jaw line. It began to trace my jaw line. Her soft nose swept back and forth, and then her tiny hands cupped around my ears and rested at the edge of my jaw line to cup my face in her hands.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, hers twinkled with such desire. Her face neared mine, closer and closer. Alice was giving into desire with every immeasurable bit she slowly crossed and became closer to me.

She got up and I lied there as she answered the door and Esme came running in.

"Esme!"

"Hi Alice. Bella are you okay?"

I was still slightly dazed from Alice, but I regained consciousness and the knowledge of what was surrounding me with those four words.

"No."

Alice filled her in on everything we had discussed at an inhuman speed and Esme came to sit with me. She looked pained. Edward had messed up once and hurt the family; she couldn't let it happen again.

"Bella, just stick with us. This _will_ work out. This will. I think Alice has a pretty good plan put together. Edward went out hunting and something tells me he's going to go listen to Jacob's thoughts."

I didn't want him to, but I'd rather him cross the boundary line than go to Italy. I hated the facts either way. I hated that it was my fault, and I hated that I couldn't prove the truth.

"Let's do this!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing her car keys.

We drove straight for the mall, and then the hunt began.

Alice thought a beige number would suit me well, adding color yet staying simple. Esme liked the idea of something black and silky. Myself, I preferred something neutral and simpler than they would approve. We walked into Victoria's Secret, the name was rather humorous now, and starting scouring racks of designs from simple to elaborate.

"Bella was sizes do you need?" Alice asked

"Umm, 34C and medium for the underwear."

"Bella, you're going to try on everything. This will be fun! And a nice little distraction."

I didn't want all this, I needed a simple black or beige number; that was all. Yet Alice would not hear of it, I didn't even try.

We passed by racks of wild print, lacey, flashy, classy, and downright smutty pairings of nighttime wear. By the time her hunt was mostly concluded Alice had picked out a multitude of an assortment for me to start on in the dressing room. All of which she would want to see, critique, and then ask Esme her opinion, not because she wouldn't know but for my benefit.

I walked in and sat all the outfits down, and undressed. The first one was light pink, a corset with matching underwear that was completely normal cut. This one was meant to be girly, young and classy; I very much liked that. It had a little red trim and would definitely shape me well. Once dressed, I took a good look and decided I liked this one. It left a little midriff, and rested nicely around my sides and waist; and _wow did it ever shape me up top, WOW. _I opened the door, Alice and Esme crowded the opening to peer in and see.

"Oooh Bella." Alice said, almost cheering me on.

"I like this one; it's tasteful and fits well." Esme said in the most motherly way possible when critiquing lingerie.

I smiled then stepped back inside the dressing room, hung it up, and put in a pile I deemed the 'yeses'. I closed my eyes and picked up another one from the middle of the pile in the chair. This one was rather elaborate but I had to try it on. It was leopard printed, and the top this time was not a corset but rather sheer material hung from the bra. After putting that on, I reached down for the bottoms and made the decision not to get this one. I didn't even think a thong could be so _revealing._ I held the 'underwear' up to me as I opened the door.

Alice giggled a bit, I wasn't sure if it was my facial expression, the 'underwear', or both.

"So I guess that one is a no?"

"Definitely, I wasn't sure they made thongs this revealing."

Esme chuckled and I went back inside to repeat the process _twenty-two_ more times, trying on black and revealing numbers with lace, ones without lace, classy numbers of all colors, numbers that looked too old for me to wear and the stack of definite 'no's' increased. It came down to three classy numbers, each differing in color and giving me an equally appealing appearance.

I told her not to, but Alice bought them all for me. I guess I was glad that it saved time in debating which would work best. Seducing Edward was not a conversation I wanted to have in front of his mother, though she was comfortable with the idea, it was still highly awkward.

* * *

**AN: Want to know what happens when they go back to the hotel room? Could there be a lemon? Review and go check out my poll. It won't take but thirty seconds. **

* * *


End file.
